iPod Challenge
by doctorwhonerd98
Summary: and ipod challenge I did today coz i was bored... Rose/Scorpius


**Ipod Challenge:**

**Pick a fandom or pairing.**

**Set your Ipod or Itunes to shuffle**

**Listen to ten songs, writing a minific within the time frame of each song. Make it fit the song as best you can, but feel free to be creative.**

**Disclaimer: NOT J.K ROWLING!**

**A/N: yes…. I was bored**

**PAIRING: Rose/** **Scorpius **

**xxx**

HIGHWAY TO HELL-ACDC

"Come on babe… let's go for a ride!" Scorpius yelled, driving his sports car into Rose's driveway.

"Where to?" she asked, running down the stairs from her porch, putting on some aviator sunglasses and hopping into the passenger seat of the black car.

"I dunno, just for a drive." He said, reversing out of the driveway and onto the highway. Rose pulled out her hair tie, letting her hair go wild in the wind.

BAD ROMANCE-LADY GAGA

Rose walked into the head's dorms, into the common room. There, in the middle of the room was Scorpius with his head in his hands, sleeping at a table covered with rose petals and dinner. She walked over to him and kneeled by his side, "Scorp?" she whispered. He jerked awake, "huh?" he asked.

Rose laughed, "you're such a bad romanticist!" she said.

"Oh am I? I think that it's just that you're too much of a bookworm that you spend forever in the library!"

Before she could reply, he captured her lips with his in a kiss. She pulled him down, so he now lay on top of her. She broke the kiss, " I want you… and your bad romance…" she whispered.

DAMN IT, JANET- ROCKY HORROR

_This is it… _Scorpius thought, walking down to the great hall. In his sixteen years of life, he'd never done something as daring and embarrassing as this. Though he'd never loved someone so much that he would confess his love for her in front of hundreds of people either…

He entered the hall and made his way over to the Gryffindor table. "Rose?" he asked.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly,

_Yep… we're still in a fight…._

Well, there's no easy way to tell you this…."

She just raised an eyebrow at him, "Hurry up," she said, once again coldly.

He said some incoherent nonsense before, "Damn it!" he exclaimed, "I'm in love with you!"

The great hall fell silent.

HUMAN-DARREN CRISS

"Go away!" Rose yelled as she let go of his grip on her.

"I was being sarcastic!"He yelled back.

"You still said it!"

"Please… can't you forgive me? I'm only human like you!"

"No! You said that you slept with Lily… my _COUSIN!_"

"I was being SARCASTIC!"

"I'm going…" she walked up the stairs and into her dorm.

"I feel like such a loser…" she whispered to herself as she sat down onto her bed.

TONIGHT (I'M LOVING YOU)-ENRIQUE INGLESIAS

Music pounded through some speakers somewhere. The common room was crowded, but he couldn't find the one person he had yet to see after the game, one of their awesome chasers.

It wasn't his fault that he caught the snitch to end the game, and win the house cup, making him the hero and always being crowded… well… it kinda was….

More people patted him on the back as he made his way through the room.

He spotted her, wearing jeans and her Gryffindor shirt, nothing special, but it still made her look beautiful. He walked over and snaked his arms around her waist.

"You're so damn pretty!" he whispered into her ear.

"Get off Scorp!"

"Come on… you know you want me! And… I want you too!"

FRIDAY- REBECCA BLACK (GLEE CAST VERSION)

(okay…. I actually didn't know that was on my ipod…. So don't judge me!)

Rose went and sat back down at her table in the library. She had to finish her transfiguration essay or McGonagall was going to kill her! She turned to the stack of books and pulled the first one off of the top, opened it and turned to the contents, letting her hair fall onto her face.

She hadn't noticed someone sit next to her, until he pushed the hair out of her face.

"Rosie, come back to the dorms… it's lonely without you!"

"I have to get this done Scorp!"

"Come on, it's Friday and James has an awesome party going!"

"Not everyone can part every Friday!"

SEX ON THE RADIO-GOOD CHARLOTTE

"Oh Scorp shut up about my cousin…. I think you may be obsessed," Albus said, not wanting to hear his best friend start talking about his cousin again.

"She has such a great voice…" Scorpius started, "It's so sexy… it's like… sex… on the radio… except she's not on the radio!"

"Are you drunk?"

"Slightly!" Scorpius giggled. Rose walked up to the boys, pushing her way through the crowded bar.

"Great gig so far Rosie!" Albus said.

"I know… but ugh! The band is so perverted!"

"Your voice is like sex on the radio!" Scorpius said.

"Is he drunk?" Rose asked.

MY FIRST KISS-3OH!3 FEAT. KE$HA

"Have you had your first kiss Rosie?" Scorpius asked, on the train back home for Christmas, in the middle of their 3rd year.

Rose blushed, "No… I haven't." she said quietly.

Scorpius sighed, "I have… that Sophie Brown is a really good kisser!"

"Shut up… just because you've had your first kiss…" she trailed off.

"I'm sorry, do you want yours now?"

Before Rose could answer, he crossed the compartment, pulled her up into a standing position and covered his mouth with hers.

HELLO-LIONEL RITCHIE (GLEE CAST VERSION)

There was a knock on Rose's flat door. She groaned, not wanting to leave her book, but she pulled herself out of her armchair, pulled her hair into a ponytail and walked over to the door.

She wrenched it open and a boy… no… young man… with blonde hair and blue/grey eyes stood outside.

"Scorp-" Rose didn't get to finish as he pulled her towards him and kissed her, she deepened the kiss and her hands found his hair.

He broke the kiss, "Hello."

"Scorp! Where have you been… I haven't seen you in a year!"

"Let me start by saying… I love you."

READY TO GO - STARKID COMPANY 

(okay…. This one was deffs the easiest to write, because it is the longest song)

"ROSE!" he yelled up the stairs.

"Sorry! I'm coming!" she yelled, and made her way down the stairs.

She wore a strapless, black dress that was tight until just below her bust, where a band of thick ribbon went around her dress, it didn't have a tie, it just went around and was sewed into the seam or something. Then it flowed out into a full skirt, ending about an inch and a half above her knees. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, with some strands of her auburn hair framing her face. She wore a pair of sliver heels on her feet.

Scorpius had never seen anything so sexy. He stared at her, with his mouth wide open.

Rose laughed, "Yo, ready to or not?" she asked, walking over to her boyfriend and kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh, right… yeah of course… lets go then."

She laughed once more and let him put and arm around her waist, leading them out of the door.

"You really should let your hair down darlin'!"

"Whatever… you should just be happy I got ready in time!"

**xxx**

**A/N: okay… so I have a confession to make… I skipped some songs…. But only because they were AVPM/S, wrock or trock songs… and so yeah…**

**And my hand really kills now because I handwrote it all! **

**I also hope it's not TOO bad… I don't work well under time pressure.**

**Oh, and if you like one in particular, I MAY write it into an actual fic…**

**Until next time…**

**~Doctorwhonerd98~**


End file.
